Why I can't be with you
by Vela Cruze
Summary: A small influx of transfers has arrived at Duel Academy. Among them is a 16 year old goof off with serious issues about love, dueling, and life in general.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Since all of you are new students, please read over your student handbooks and make sure you learn all the campus rules. Blazer fittings are down the hall. But remember class starts at 8. Don't be late." Chancellor Sheppard said to the small group of assorted students in front of him, "But you I want you to stay." He said pointing to a girl sitting in the front row. The room emptied quickly. "I'm expecting your parents in few days to take a tour of school."

"For what?"

"Well their planning on making an investment. I wanted them to see what their money was going towards."

"So you invited my mother and father to be here, _together_?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah…It's fine. I'm gonna be late for class and I haven't gotten my blazer yet. Can I go now?" Taylor stood and began walking toward the door.

"Oh that is right. Go ahead." Chancellor Sheppard said smiling.

"Thank you." She smiled politely then disappeared out the door, "Wow mom and dad together… this will be the first time I've seen them together in about five years." She shrugged and ran down the hall.

After getting her blazer, Taylor ran quickly to her first class with Dr. Crowler. She slid into an empty seat and looked up at Dr. Crowler, "That's him?" she whispered to the boy sitting beside her. Jaden glanced at her and smiled, "Who Crowler? Yep that's him."

She giggled quietly, "I thought he would be more …mannish…" she shook her head then began paying attention to the lecture. Jaden glanced at her again, studying her features a bit more. She had medium toned brown skin and dark brown hair that hung around her neck and shoulders. Her face and dark brown eyes were chiseled into a determined expression.

"Now a question for the newbies: Who can tell the class when a fusion monster can be summoned to the field?" Dr. Crowler looked around the class. When he spotted Taylor's unfamiliar face, he pointed to her, "You. Stand up and answer the question."

Taylor smiled shyly then stood, "Um Fusion Monsters can be summoned to the field by using polymerization or certain field spell cards, uh sir…"

Crowler's expression changed quickly, he didn't expect a 'Ra Yellow Newbie' to know the answer, "That's correct. What's your name?"

"Taylor."

He nodded and she sat back down. "Taylor, huh? I'm Jaden."

She smiled widely, "Nice to meet you."

"You wanna meet up after class?"

Was Jaden asking her out? "Wow my first day at Duel Academy and the boys are already barking up the wrong tree." She thought pensively, "Um sorry Jaden."

"Oh I was hoping you could meet Syrus and Chumley."

"You wanted to introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah what'd you think?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She shook her head, completely embarrassed.

Once class was over, she met Jaden in the hall. Syrus and Chumley were waiting with him. "Taylor this is Chumley and Syrus."

She waved bashfully to the boys. "You must be one of the new transfers." Syrus said.

"Yeah. I came here from America. I'm supposed to meet up with someone named Alexis… She's supposed to show me around."

"Oh Alexis is…"

"Right here. I'm sorry I'm late I had some things to take care of. Do you wanna start the tour?"

Taylor smiled and nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you boys later."

"She seems nice, huh Jay?" Syrus said as the girls disappeared from their sight.

"Yeah. I hope we get to see her duel sometime."

After a few hours, Alexis concluded the tour at the front of the school, "So that's Duel Academy. Do you have any questions?"

Taylor didn't reply. She was staring in a different direction, at a group of boys standing near a cluster of trees. The one she was interested in, a tall blue haired boy with blue eyes, was among them. He looked over at her and nodded then concentrated on the conversation.

"Taylor…hello? I said did you have any questions."

"Just one…who is that heavenly creature?" She said pointing toward the group of boys.

"Oh him? That's Zane Truesdale, a third year Obelisk Blue."

"He is positively gorgeous."

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Oh no, no, no. I wouldn't know what to say. That magnificent hottie probably has an extensive vocabulary and my mediocre speech patterns would probably make him think I was a serious freak."

"It's just Zane. Come on."

She led the way to the boys, "Hey Zane."

"Hi Alexis." He replied.

"Zane I wanted to introduce you to a new friend of mine. This is Taylor Welsch. She's a transfer from West Academy."

Taylor smiled shyly.

"West Academy? Where's that?"

"A-America." She said stammered. Her heart was pounding and she was sure he could hear it.

"That's nice. Well I gotta go. See you later Alexis." He walked away.

"I've got a test tomorrow and I haven't studied. I gotta go. Can you get back to your dorm?"

"Yeah. I know the way. Thanks Alexis."

"See you tomorrow." Alexis waved and walked away. Taylor plopped down in the grass. Zane couldn't care less that she existed. "I'll make him see. He'll know who I am before he knows it. And actually that doesn't make any sense." She shook her head and leaned against a tree trunk.

"Hey Taylor." Jaden called from a distance. Syrus wasn't too far behind.

"Hey Jaden. What's up?"

"There's a duel going on in the arena. We're gonna go see. You coming?"

Taylor jumped to her feet, "You bet. I love watching duels." She said following the boys into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taylor rolled over in her bed and sighed, "I love Saturdays." she said happily before drifting back to sleep.

"Yo Taylor get up!" The voice of her roommate, Tracy, filled the room.

"But it's Saturday." She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Your parents are here. They've been down at the docks for like 20 minutes." Tracy replied, "Chancellor Sheppard sent me to get you."

Taylor immediately jumped out of bed; "Oh!" she said hurriedly, "Tell them I'll be there in 10 minutes."

After a quick shower, Taylor got dressed and made a beeline for the docks. She found her mother and father waiting with Chancellor Sheppard.

"Taylor!" her mother called happily, "How have you been, baby girl?" she asked hugging her daughter.

"I've been fine Momma. Hi Daddy." She said and hugged him as well.

He broke the embrace and smiled at his daughter, "So do you like it here?"

Taylor nodded, "I'm still kinda homesick. But other than that it's okay."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Her mother smiled, "Chancellor Sheppard was just telling us about some of the classes offered here. Has your dueling gotten any better?" she asked.

Taylor smiled sheepishly, "Ahh. No. Actually I haven't dueled since I got here."

"Lucky for you, I schedule a duel for after the tour." Chancellor Sheppard said happily.

"Really? Who's dueling?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Why you are." Chancellor Sheppard said, almost as if he had informed her ahead of time.

"Me?" she said pointing to her chest, "B-but I need time to prepare. I haven't even organized my cards, looked them over, or anything."

"How long will that take you?" her mother asked.

"Awhile. I don't even know who I am dueling." Taylor crossed her arms and sighed, "Who am I dueling?"

"Me of course." A snobbish voice said from behind Chancellor Sheppard. The girl revealed herself causing Taylor to pretend to gag.

"I have to duel her?" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Taylor be nice." Her mother scolded, "It's good to see you again Rebecca." She said politely.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Welsch. Once I learned you were coming, I practically begged Chancellor Sheppard for an opportunity to duel little Taylor. Especially since we are such good friends and all."

"Don't you mean since we _were_ good friends?" Taylor snapped.

Her mother's glare stopped another snide comment.

"Why Taylor I don't know what you mean." She said innocently.

Taylor had to fight off the urge to strangle her.

"So how long have you been here?" Taylor's dad asked.

"Almost two years." She said in a patronizing tone, "I passed the entrance exam with flying colors and was immediately put in Obelisk Blue, the highest rank in the school." She finished smugly.

"Rub it in my face…" she muttered.

"What was that Taylor? I didn't quite hear you!" Rebecca said.

"I said way to go ace." Taylor answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's what I thought. Well I gotta go prepare for the duel. Enjoy the tour Mr. and Mrs. Welsch." Rebecca said walking away.

"I cannot stand her." Taylor griped as soon as the other girl was gone, "She is such a Mary Sue."

"What's a Mary Sue?" her mother inquired.

Taylor sighed, "Excuse me! Narrator guy!" she shouted at the sky.

"Do I look like a guy?" The narrator replied.

"Oh sorry. Narrator lady. That better?" Taylor asked correcting her mistake.

"I have a name…" The narrator began.

"And I am sure it's lovely. But right now I need your help." Taylor said stopping the narrator.

"All right. What is it?"

"Can you tell my mom what a Mary Sue is?"

"What do I look like, Webster's Dictionary?"

"Please?" Taylor begged.

"Fine. A Mary Sue is person with unusual strengths and abilities. Everyone tends to like them and they may have had an angst-ridden past. Or they could be a spoiled rich girl who gets everything she wants as in Rebecca's case. There does that clear everything up?"

"Yes. Thank you Narrator lady." Taylor said smiling with approval.

"Now about my name…" The narrator began.

"Okay no just shut up now." She said waving her hands.

"Taylor what was that?" Her father asked surprised.

"Oh daddy, we don't have time for questions now. You've gotta meet my friends and take a tour of Duel Academy." Taylor said leading them off to begin the tour.


End file.
